Trouble Maker
by Reina Inverse
Summary: Uh-oh... Shippo's stolen the Inu-Yasha script! Now he wants to use it both for fun AND to get back at Inu-Yasha for hitting him so much! Plz R
1. Prolouge

Trouble Maker  
  
Summary- Uh oh. Shippo's bored and got his paws on the Inu-Yasha series script! How much trouble can one little kitsune cause?!  
  
It was a sunny day in Inu-Yasha's Forest, and Reina-Chan and her friend Ki- Chan sit in recliner chairs reading the official Inu-Yasha script they had stolen from Viz Video's production studio.  
  
"Hey Ki-Chan- check this line out:"  
  
Reina-Chan begins to imitate the voices of Amari Nobunaga and Princess Tsuyu.  
  
"Nobunaga."  
  
"Y-yes Princess, I'm listening."  
  
"Nobunaga. there's a monkey on your head!"  
  
Ki-Chan falls off her chair laughing.  
  
"What a dolt! Wahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaaaa!"  
  
Shippo pops up from the bushes.  
  
"What's so funny? Huh? Huh? I wanna know too! Oooh. what's this?"  
  
Jumping up, he snatches the script away from Reina-Chan and reads the cover.  
  
"Hmmm. I could have lots of fun with this! HYAH!"  
  
A pair of statues appear on both Reina-Chan and Ki-Chan's hands. Popping an author sealing scroll on each one, Shippo runs off laughing.  
  
Ki-Chan begins to growl.  
  
"Shippo. get. back. here. NOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" 


	2. In the beginning

Chapter 2  
  
Heeere we gooo!  
  
*A narrator steps up to the microphone*  
  
"*ahem* In the beginning, there was a Priestess named Midoriko. She was extremely powerful, and destroyed hundreds of demons by purifying their souls. She was considered the most powerful human of her time. Finally, hundreds of demons fused their bodies together to form one powerful demon. The battle went on for seven days and seven nights, until the demon finally got its fangs into Midoriko's body. With the last of her strength, she reached into herself, and pulled out the demon's soul. But, in doing so, she forced out her own soul. The two souls combined to become the Shikon Jewel, and--"  
  
"SHUT UP!!! I'M IN CHARGE NOW, AND YOU'RE GETTIN' BORING!!!!!!!"  
  
Shippo leapt at the narrator with a piece of paper.  
  
"Okay, this is what you're SUPPOSED to say, got it?"  
  
"Uh. okay."  
  
Readjusting his tie, the narrator tried again.  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a great demon. His name was Shippo. All the other demons greatly feared Shippo, for he the most powerful kitsune in the entire world. When the Shikon Jewel reappeared in the Sengoku Jidai, he was too far away to reach it before it was shattered. Angry that he could not prevent the tragedy, and thereby keep many humans from pain and suffering, he did not hear about the slaying of his father by the Thunder Brothers until it was too late."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Back in the clearing by the well---  
  
"I swear, I'm gonna kill that stupid fox." Ki-Chan growled.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking," Reina-Chan said sweetly, the corner of her eye twitching, "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA KILL HIM WHEN YOU'RE STUCK TO THE GROUND?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Um. it could cause a small complication at first. BUT I'M STILL GONNA KILL HIM ANYWAY!!!!!!"  
  
"You two really need anger management," Inu-Yasha scoffed, sitting on a tree limb.  
  
"INU-YASHA!!! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT DOWN HERE AND TAKE THESE SCROLLS OFF OUR HANDS!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked.  
  
"Can't. I'm part demon. Guess you're stuck! Later idjits!"  
  
Ki-Chan's eyes went a demonic red.  
  
"INU-YASHA YOU'RE DEAD TOO! AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGH!" She tried once again to lift her hands without success. "I HATE MALE DEMONS!!!"  
  
"Why? Even if they're rude, their usually in the bishonen camp!"  
  
"SHUT UP REINA!!!"  
  
"Chan," Reina-Chan mischievously added.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay, fine!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Bac k with the narrator-  
  
".when Shippo was about to unleash the final blow, which would decimate the Thunder Brothers entirely, an extremely annoying, stuck up, ugly, rude, half-demon named Inu-Yasha butted in. He decided to cheat, and beat up Hiten and Manten with an oversized tooth he stole from his dad's mouth and stuck on a sword hilt-"  
  
"SHIPPO!!!!!! I HEARD THAT!!!"  
  
"Ulp-Inu-Yasha?!" Shippo stammered. "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
To be continued.  
  
An- Hi, please review, and hope you like it! We want ideas of how to mess things up big time, so give us any you have!!! -Reina-Chan and Ki-Chan 


	3. The Accursed Script

Chapter 3  
  
Grrrrrr...  
  
Disclaimer- Okay. Should be obvious by now that I. Do. Not. Own. This. Thank. You. (Hee hee. ^-^) (Oh, and before I forget, Ki-Chan and I (Reina- Chan) are both half demons- Ki-Chan looks like Kirara would if someone turned her into a human, but left her tails, ears and the black diamond on her forehead. I look like a female version of Inu-Yasha, but my hair is golden brown.) "Shippo. YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Inu-Yasha leapt at the small kitsune.  
  
"Uh oh." Shippo began to panic, thoughts of a very painful death at the hands of a certain half-demon running through his head. Suddenly he had an idea. Pulling out the stolen script he wrote-  
  
*Then there appeared upon Inu-Yasha's (ugly, worthless, half-breed) neck a necklace of prayer beads.*  
  
"What the hell?" Inu-Yasha stared at the new addition around his neck.  
  
*Then the amazingly brave and heroic kitsune leapt up and subdued the creature with a single word*  
  
"BAKA!" Shippo screamed, running as far away from Inu-Yasha as he could.  
  
Fwump  
  
Inu-Yasha yanked his head out of the ground.  
  
"What the heck?!?!"  
  
Shippo stared for a moment, and then a huge grin spread over his face.  
  
"Hey, Inu-Yasha! Know what? You're BAKA!!"  
  
"AUGH!"  
  
thump  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Back in the clearing once again-  
  
"Hey guys," Sango said, walking by.  
  
"Sango! Thank god you're here!" Reina-Chan's eyes got all teary. Suddenly her eyes went bright red. "Shippo, we're saved, and you're DOOMED!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Um. okay." Sango sweatdropped. "Here you go." She ripped the scrolls off the statues. The stupid little rock things shrank and fell off the authoress' hands. Both leapt up and shot off into the forest, bloodshed on their minds.  
  
Sango just stood their, her hair a bit ruffled by the sudden wind caused by two angry hanyous rushing by.  
  
"Riiight."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Back with Shippo-  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
thump  
  
Twenty minutes later.  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
thump  
  
"Um. Inu-Yasha. why aren't you saying 'ow' anymore?"  
  
Inu-Yasha lay spread-eagled on the ground, his face in the dirt, completely KO-ed.  
  
"Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" Shippo cried victorious. "I have defeated the disgusting han-gack."  
  
"Shippo." Ki-Chan growled, her hands tight around his throat.  
  
Suddenly, a demented robot named Grr (Invader Zim, never really watched it, but saw this episode)  
  
"I'm gonna sing the Doom Song now! Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom."  
  
"Shut up!!!!!!" Reina-Chan grabbed Grr by the shoulders and threw him out the window.  
  
2 B continued..  
  
AN- Hi!!! Thanx 4 your reviews!! If you keep reviewing, we'll keep writing!! R-C and K-C 


	4. Ow

Chapter Four  
  
"Uh. I-I c-can explain." Shippo trembled as the two authoress hanyous advanced upon him, murder in their eyes.  
  
"Explain what, Shippo?" Reina-Chan's eyes flashed a blood red as she walked towards him, flexing her clawed fingers. "I can explain one thing, though. We're gonna make this the most painful story we have ever written about you."  
  
"b-b-b-b-b-but.. I.." Shippo shook in fright. *wait! That's it!* "Ha! You forgot something!"  
  
Jumping into the air, he pulled out the script.  
  
"Uh oh." Ki-Chan mentioned briefly before a set of Spirit Beads appeared on both of the authoress's necks.  
  
"BAKA!!!"  
  
Ki-Chan, Reina-Chan, AND Inu-Yasha were all slammed into the ground.  
  
"Ow." they all proclaimed simultaneously.  
  
AN- Hi, need ideas please! Hope you keep reviewing!!!  
  
R-C and K-C 


End file.
